1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of computer imagery and more particularly to a system and method for providing privately viewable data in a publically viewable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laptop computer has become a ubiquitous part of current computer technology. Laptops by their nature are used on trains, in airplanes, and in most public places. Still, portable computing carries with it a substantial disadvantage. Specifically, in a crowded environment, what is visible on the display screen of a laptop remains visible to all within viewing distance of the display screen. Thus, from the perspective of the laptop user, a potential security concern exists which can undermine the usefulness of the laptop. Exemplary cases include the use of laptop computers on airplanes where the seating and tray table arrangements are so close that the adjacent passengers can easily view one another""s laptop screens. A similar situation exists in airport lounges, waiting rooms, etc.
Similar non-laptop security and privacy issues can arise in other environments. For example, in a high security environment, desktop machines are typically housed in separate rooms or cubicles to prevent adjacent workers from viewing each others screens. Additionally, Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) are readily available, but almost always ATMs are placed in conspicuous locations for ease of use. The conspicuous nature of the chosen public location can contribute to the ease of observation, which can permit an unauthorized viewer to obtain an ATM user""s confidential information as the user inserts their ATM card into the ATM and subsequently keys in a Personal Identification Number (PIN). Hence, it would be advantageous if a user could be provided with a private view of a publically viewable display screen while unauthorized viewers are provided with a different, public view of the same display screen.
Presently, techniques exist for rendering different images on a single display screen. Three-dimensional (3D) imaging represents the most well known example. 3D imaging involves presenting different images to each eye, allowing the human vision system to integrate each into one composite image. 3D imaging techniques can be implemented using various technologies, such as color filters or shutters. The display screen can include different images presented in an alternating fashion. The viewers eyes, using the visual persistence of the retina and the visual cortex, can integrate the alternating images into a unified image.
In recent years, xe2x80x9cactive glassesxe2x80x9d have been used to accomplish 3D imaging. Heretofore, active glasses have been implemented in large, bulky and expensive specialized headgear. Active glasses have also been integrated into specialized helmets, for example military helmets. The former typically block all vision except for what can be projected on built-in displays. The latter permits xe2x80x9csee throughxe2x80x9d normal vision with an overlay of information, typically referred to as xe2x80x9cheads-upxe2x80x9d displays. As an alternative, polarizing means, for example polarized glasses, have been utilized such that a projection screen is illuminated with light of alternating polarity so that each eye sees only one half of the projected frames, wherein each frame is offset to produce the 3D image.
With active glasses, multiple visuals can be perceived using imagery momentarily viewable between bursts of obscuring light. Active glasses can be combined with a display controller for controlling the rate of activating and deactivating the obscuring light. The presentation through the active glasses of private imagery between bursts of obscuring light can be programmed to match a sequencing rate used to sequentially activate and deactivate the bursts of obscuring light in between which the private imagery can be viewed in the display screen. Using the sequencing rate, which can be provided to an authorized viewer, but not an unauthorized viewer, unauthorized viewers can be prevented from perceiving the private imagery because without active glasses programmed to the sequencing rate, an unauthorized viewer cannot visually extract the private imagery from among the bursts of obscuring light.
In general, the invention described herein permits only those authorized viewers of an image to decipher a private image on a display while unauthorized users can view merely obscuring light. In furtherance of this purpose, imaging techniques including data hiding can be combined with a wearable device, for example active glasses, which can be synchronized with obscuring lights positioned about the display. The known capability of the human vision system to fuse multiple images into a single image completes the ability to provide privately viewable data in a publically viewable display So that unauthorized users are precluded from viewing private data obscured by light emanating forth from the obscuring lights while authorized viewers using the active glasses can view the private data despite the obscuring lights.
A method for providing privately viewable data in a publically viewable display comprises the steps of: positioning obscuring lights proximate to the publicly viewable display; generating a sequencing pattern; generating a data signal, the data signal comprising private data frames; providing the data signal to the publicly viewable display; activating and deactivating obscuring lights according to the sequencing pattern; and, opening and closing a shuttered display in a set of active glasses in accordance with the sequencing pattern. In consequence, a user viewing the display with the active glasses can view the private data while unauthorized viewers without the active glasses can view only the private data obscured by the obscuring lights.
The sequencing pattern can correspond to alternating displays of the private data and the private data masked by the obscuring lights. Preferably, the obscuring lights can be strobe lights positioned about the publicly viewable display. Alternatively, the strobe lights can be fiber optic light pipes positioned in the publicly viewable display. Notably, the publicly viewable display can be a laptop computer display panel. Also, the publicly viewable display can be an ATM display screen.
The step of activating and deactivating the obscuring lights comprises the steps of: activating the obscuring lights; and, responsive to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern, deactivating and reactivating the obscuring lights. Similarly, the step of opening and closing the shuttered display can include the steps of: closing the shuttered display; and, responsive to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern, opening and closing the shuttered display. In the preferred embodiment, the sequencing pattern can be encoded. Where the sequencing pattern has been encoded, the step of opening and closing the shuttered display can include the steps of: decoding the encoded sequencing pattern; and, responsive to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern, opening and closing the shuttered display.
In an alternative embodiment, where data security is particularly important, the generated data signal can further include public data frames interspersed among the data frames in accordance with said sequencing pattern. As such the private data can be displayed when the shuttered display of the active glasses is open and the obscuring lights are deactivated. In contrast, the public data can be displayed when the shuttered display of the active glasses is closed and the obscuring lights are activated. Notably, the private data frames can include sets of private data portions. The portions can be combined to form the private data. As a result, the portions can be displayed sequentially according to the sequencing pattern.
Notably, the shuttered display can include shutters which can be opened and closed. Accordingly, the step of opening and closing the shuttered display can include the step of opening and closing shutters in the shuttered display. Alternatively, the shuttered display can include polarizing lenses. In the case of polarizing lenses, the step of opening and closing the shuttered display comprises the step of polarizing and depolarizing lenses in the shuttered display.
A system for providing privately viewable data in a publicly viewable display can include a computer comprising a display, a display driver, and at least one applications program; a display obscuring system comprising an encoder and obscuring lights positioned proximate to the publicly viewable display; an encoder algorithm disposed in the encoder for generating a sequencing pattern for driving the obscuring lights; a pair of active glasses having a shuttered display; and, a data communications link communicatively linking the display obscuring system with the active glasses.
Preferably, the applications program can provide private data in a data signal to the display driver. The display driver can provide the data signal to the publically viewable display. Significantly, the display obscuring system can activate and deactivate the obscuring lights according to the sequencing pattern. The active glasses can receive the sequencing pattern across the data communications link and open and close the shuttered display in accordance with the sequencing pattern. In consequence, a user viewing the display with the active glasses can view the private data generated by the application, and unauthorized viewers without the active glasses can view only the private data masked by the obscuring lights.
Preferably, the data communications link is a wireless data communications link, although the invention is not limited to a wireless data communications link and can be equally as effective using a wire-connected data communications link. The active glasses also can include a decoder for decoding the sequencing pattern. As a result, the decoder can decode the sequencing pattern; and, responsive to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern, the decoder can open and close the shuttered display. Similarly, the computer can activate and deactivate the obscuring lights when indicated by sync pulses in the sequencing pattern.
The sequencing pattern can correspond to alternating displays of the private data and the private data masked by the obscuring lights. In an alternative embodiment, where data privacy is of particular concern, the data signal can further include masking data interspersed among the private data according to the sequencing pattern. Moreover, the sequencing pattern can correspond to alternating displays of the private data and the private data masked by the masking data and the obscuring lights.
Notably, the obscuring lights can include fiber optic light pipes positioned in the display. Alternatively, the obscuring lights can include strobe lights positioned circumferentially about the display. In consequence of the inventive method, each authorized viewer viewing the display with corresponding active glasses can view the corresponding series of private data and unauthorized viewers without active glasses can view only the private data obscured by the obscuring lights.